Meditation with the Gods: Sekhmet
Scent Description: Light of Sekhmet: Limonene, Aquatic Notes of the Nile, Arabian Sandalwood, White Patchouli, Plum and the breeze of an Egyptian summer day. ---- ---- Review #1 by agameofthree Mon Jun 30, 2008 Bottle: Slightly limey, with aquatics. Me: This is slightly limey, but it's not a strong, in-your-face lime. It's also aquatic, but also not strongly so. It's a light, limey aquatic with a grounding of sandalwood and patchouli -- this very cleansing and clean smelling, and also very relaxing. Later: This fades really, really quickly on me -- like in a matter of minutes. I'm going to retry this one and really slather it, because I love it for those first few minutes. ---- Review #2 by Nimthiriel Wed Aug 13, 2008 Initial impression: This smells like soap to me – with a hint of warmer notes. First on: It's pleasantly aquatic in its wet stage, but I don't get any other notes. Dry: After about 10 mins, it's an aquatic soap on me. Half an hour later, the sandalwood makes an appearance. It does warm up with some soft patchouli later on as well. Finally: This might work more nicely in an oil burner, but I think I'll let this decant go. ---- Review #3 by Amunet Mon Aug 18, 2008 A shimmer of gold-flecked waves, deep blue-hued waters and a soft, sweet wind that rustles the leaves… The oil becomes light illuminating a desert landscape, the sun shining down on an ancient temple. Then soft, billowy comfort, a favorite blanket, the embrace of a loved one. ---- Review #4 by hayet Fri Mar 20, 2009 goes on sweet, becomes more lemony-herbal, with a hint of woodfires in the background. A restful scent, perfect for meditation. Light throw, and doesn't linger very long. ---- Review #5 by SaphyRyan Thu May 21, 2009 I meditated with Sekhmet this morning before going into work and she gave me a will to get into the audition and just be me. I called upon her enough to feel the power surge through me with the beginning lime notes and the haunting incense notes underneath were sweet enough for morning meditation just as the sun tried to break through the clouds where I live. The scent remained on the ride to the audition, through the audition and the callback and just a hint of it this evening when I received the call from my agent that the designer wants to sign me for his show next month. The meditation was not used to prosper but to call upon my own strengths and anxiety. Just enough to get me by. Thankyou NA and Sekhmet for assisting in the grandness of meditating my own answers inside. I understand these oils are to assist in the meditation process and while not asking for anything specific the scent allowed me to focus and direct myself toward the answers. ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Permanent Collection Category:Meditation with the Gods